Bad Gone Cute
by puzzlingnerd57
Summary: When a ray backfires of the Professor's worst enemies, they have to come to him for help. But why is Don Paulo so angry?
1. A Trio of Evil

Bad Gone **CUTE**

When the trio knocked on the Professor's door, they hoped that he would help them. Then they would worry about it being reversed.

Inside the hidden lab, Don Paulo was about to reveal his latest weapon to the two guests standing there; Jean Descole and Clive Dove. All wanted to get rid of Professor Layton more than anything.

"Behold," cried Don Paulo, "the Youth-ray!" His guests gasped, excited and stunned at the same time. What good could this be to them?

"With this weapon, we can change Layton in to a child, so no one can stop us. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !" Don Paulo explained before bursting out into laughter.

It was too good to be true for Descole and Clive. Finally, they could reign and no one would be there to solve the case. However, Descole realized that there would be a price. Clive, on the other hand, couldn't wait to try the gun out. Quite literally, in fact. He rushed forward, power hungry and still mad. As stubborn as Don Paulo can be, he knew enough to attempt to get out of the way. Descole also rushed forward, as if the gun fell, its circuitry would read it as the trigger being held down. The ray would fire continuously until it overheated. He was too late.


	2. Asking the Professor

Chapter Two

"Professor?" asked Luke Triton. "Where should I put the tea?"

As the Professor opened his mouth to respond, there was an urgent knock on the door, as what sounded like childish screeches. When he opened the door, in rushed a small boy who looked strikingly like Luke. The older boy groaned, because it was his younger brother Tommy.

The other two boys made quite an impression. The taller one had brown hair that was fluffy and stuck out all over his head. The other wore a cape, a white mask and a feather boa. The Professor couldn't place where he might have seen these boys before.

"Professor! We need your help!" cried the masked boy

"This thing went off because of him" accused the taller one. When he tried to point at the figure behind Luke, he fell backwards. That's when it hit the Professor. These boys must be…

"Who are you?" yelped Luke as two of the boys ran through and around his legs.

The one wearing the blue panted, "Don't… you… recognize… me?"

When he got a chance to rest, he blurted, "It's me! Clive!" , before taking off again.

The Professor smiled, his suspicians confirmed. That meant that the other boy must be Jean Descole. Well, the caped one anyways. Just to be sure…

"Jean, is that you?" he asked. The masked boy just grinned, then charged straight at Clive, who was cowering behind Luke. The older boy simply reached out, caught Descole by the hat and held him in place while Clive moved out of the way. When Descole was released, he kept running until he hit the bookcase, and staggered away.

Meanwhile, Don Paulo (Yes he is the one with fluffy hair) was explaining what happened to the Professor. He described how he had built it, but Clive's insanity caused him to drop it, creating what was currently going on. Professor Layton was stunned. Here were three of his worst enemies asking for help. However, it was the duty of a true gentleman to help those in need.


	3. Just Explaining

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. First, there was school work, projects and the looming oral French test. Next, it was my sister being home and bringing her boyfriend. Finally, 2 days before x-mas, my computer crashed and was down for 2 whole weeks. Then, midterms came up, and all computer time, except for mornings, was study time. So without further ado, the 3****rd**** chapter of Bad Gone Cute.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Just then, the phone rang. "Professor Layton speaking." Meanwhile, poor Luke was trying to break up the madness known as the trio of tiny bad guys fighting. Emmy walked in at that moment, and what happened next was almost a miracle. Don Paulo had seen Emmy fight, and did not fancy a foot in his private zone. Clive had only heard from Luke how strong she was, but with her being 2 feet taller than him, he didn't want to test that theory. It was Descole who truly paled, remembering the encounter of Ambrosia. The Professor didn't know it, but when he hit the ground, Emmy, who had been following the robot, ran over him, pulling his mask off in the process. Better be declared dead again, than be caught without the mask.

"Hi Emmy," began Luke. "This may sound odd, but those three are the Professor's worst enemies and they turned themselves into kids, so now they need his help to change back." All said in one breath, as the assistant glances at the three boys, of whom, one was pale as a ghost. "Hmm…" she pondered.

Meanwhile, the Professor hung up the phone and walked over to the group. "Someone has stolen a rare map of Dr. Schrader's. Emmy, you remember the one of Ambrosia? Apparently, someone stole it and he needs us to come down right away."

Clive overheard the whole conversation and somehow got Don Paulo and Descole to shut up. In all fairness, it took 3 punches and a kick to the knee, but silence is silence.

"What are we supposed to do? It's not as if we can come with you!"


End file.
